finalfantasy_crystalchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
King Leo
King Leo is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King and the final boss in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord. A young Clavat king, he is trying to rebuild his kingdom after his homeland was destroyed by the Miasma. King Leo is a silent protagonist, so most of the story is told by those around him. Appearance King Leo is a young Clavat and the shortest Clavat in his kingdom. He has blond hair and green eyes. His default outfit is royalty type clothing, wearing a crown that belonged to his father. Citizens of Padarak mention that the crown he wears helped his father accomplish his journey to find the power of Architek, possibly meaning the crystals in it protected him from the miasma. Personality While King Leo never talks, his personality is revealed by those around him. Citizens of Padarak reveal that his personality differs from his father and that Leo was more like his mother. Before the fall of their former homeland, Leo was never outgoing like his father and would spend most of his time indoors. As King Leo rules over Padarak, he does not try to do everything alone and accepts help from the citizens, while his father would do things alone. In the end, he becomes a stronger leader than his father. Story Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King King Leo is the child of King Epitav. Not much is known about is mother, except that she fell ill and died before the fall of King Leo's old homeland. Citizens of Padarak mention that King Leo reminds them of his mother; Epitav also mentions that Leo takes most of his traits from his mother. Leo was born during a celebration known as the Crystal Festival. While his father was very outgoing and enjoyed spending time among the Citizens of Padarak, Leo would stay indoors studying. Leo's mother often worried about the relationship between him and his father, as they never really saw eye to eye. Chime helped in raising Leo, becoming a sister figure and mentor for him. After Leo's mother passed away, King Epitav locked himself away in his studies. King Epitav left, along with Hugh Yurg, on a Crystal Caravan journey to collect Myrrh for their kingdom's crystal. King Epitav never returned and the kingdom fell to the miasma. Leo and Chime wandered around and were later reunited with Hugh Yurg. Leo would hold a grudge against his father, believing he has abandoned him and the people of their former homeland. After the miasma cleared, Leo got word from a moogle on the last location his father was seen. King Leo, along with Chime and Hugh Yurg, would arrive to the frontier land established by his father, which King Leo names Padarak. As Leo exams the Crystal found within the empty Kingdom, it speaks to him and grants him the power of Architek. With his new ability, Leo builds the first new home of the new Kingdom. A surprised Clavat woman would appear from the house, revealing that she and her son were from Leo's former homeland. Leo then begins to build more homes, bringing back more people from his former homeland with the house. Unable to build anymore, the crystal reveals to him that crystals known as Elementites need to be collected in order to create more buildings. The boy from the first house Leo built, ask Leo to allow him to go out and collect Elementites from nearby dungeons. As time goes on, Leo recruits more Adventures to go out and collect Elementites. Rumors start to spread about a Dark Lord who destroyed the last kingdom that was established there. One night the people are assembled around the Crystal pondering on the possibility that the tragedy would befall once again to the realm. Suspicion begins to break against Pavlov, but they are quickly halted by the king and his court. In that moment the Dark Lord himself appears before them, under the guise of King Epitav who encourages the young king to keep constructing the realm. Chime says not to listen, that the king father wasn't like that, afterward the Dark Lord disappears leaving Leo with confused thoughts. Next morning King Leo is preoccupied about the possibility of his father having been the dreaded Dark Lord, however Hugh Yurg shows up and tells him that the adventurers got together and decided that they will defeat the Dark Lord so everyone can be safe. Yurg notes that, whatever may be the case, the only way to stand against him is to build up the city anyway. One night, the wandering moogle Stiltzkin shows up. He happens to be rather close to Epitav, so Leo invite him inside to see if he knows anything about his. As it happens, he ran into Epitav soon after the miasma cleared, and told him a story about architek. The Dark Lord shows up, and Chime yells at him to take off the disguise. The Dark Lord complies, shedding the form of Epitav and revealing his true self. He asks the king why he wishes to stop him, as his goals are the realm's prosperity as well. When asked why, then, he destroyed the kingdom Epitav had built, he replies that Epitav was foolish and refused to accept him so he imprisoned him. The next day Leo is in the lookout pondering on the events of the last night when an apparition of the real King Epitav assures him that they will be reunited eventually. His court joins him shortly afterward, determined that King Epitav must surely still be alive, and in the temple where the Dark Lord heart rests. The king is reminded again that he is needed in town, and can't go rescue his father himself, but should rely on the adventurers he has commissioned. In the following days the townsfolk and adventurers remark to him that they're pleased to know that Leo's enemy is not his father. Once the entrance to the Shrine of Awakening has been found, the king begins the subjugation of the Dark Lord, attempting to rescue his father, who is the Darklord's prisoner. Once the Dark Lord has been defeated everyone goes to the gates to welcome the heroes, but the king feels a strange presence coming from the Crystal. The Dark Lord appears and tries to take the king to the world of the dead with him, but after everyone attempts to protect the king, he realizes that Leo has achieved something greater than he ever could: Winning the heart of his people. The king finishes off the fading Dark Lord and, with his final words, recognizes Leo as the only one who has been worthy of the title of Archlord. The next day the townsfolk prepare the coronation of a new king, as Lord Epitav abdicated the throne in favor of his son, and King Leo becomes the sole regent of Padarak. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: MY Life as a Darklord Years later, after the Dark Lord was defeated, Padarak has blossomed into a prosperous realm under the reign of King Leo. But when Darklord Mira arrives in the kingdom, Leo and his army of heroes take arms to defeat her and thwart her plans for world conquest. However, when the battle is lost to Mira, she shocks the king by revealing the end of her campaign. She and King Leo then agree to work together to create a world where humans and monsters can live in peace. Gallery EoT_-_Cards_-_Lilty_Series_Rare.png Ffccking_outfits.png Category:Characters